


Of pain and sacrifices

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Shin Teikoku was nothing short of hell, between the training and injuries that kept knocking them down and trying to tear them apart and mold them once again into Kageyama's loyal puppets. At least they still have each other, even if it meant sacrificing anything they could just to keep the other safe a little longer.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of pain and sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some shin teikoku content please take this I wrote it in like an hour it's way too late for this but i needed to do something

Neither of them was sure of how much time had passed since that dark day at the docks of Ehime, since the day they had been so easily cornered, outnumbered and kidnapped. Since Kageyama had come back to claim what he still felt belonged to him, despite how much they fought just to get out of his grasp.

Muscles aching and body screaming at him to just sit down and pass out already, Genda allowed himself to drop on the hard mattress of his bed in their shared room, not even bothering to kick off his shoes or get rid of his gloves. They liked to claim it was just a room like any other, but both he and Sakuma knew better than that. They knew it was just a cell, they weren’t so stupid that they didn’t notice the strange men keeping an eye on them or the door being silently locked.

Eventually, Genda managed to at least turn his head and look at the other bed, trying to ignore how dizzy that movement alone made him- between the still healing injuries over his eye and the blood loss, even the slightest movement was enough to make him feel sick. Sakuma was sleeping on the other bed, leg tightly wrapped in fresh bandages. He wasn’t sure what sort of miracle had to happen for them to leave Sakuma alone at least for a day- maybe they had finally realized that pushing him a bit more could’ve been enough to break him completely. Genda didn’t care, even when they doubled his own training and kicked him into obedience over and over until he gave up. As long as Sakuma would be alright, that was enough for him, it was all that mattered.

A bit reluctantly, he forced himself up, stopping for a moment as he sat on the bed to stop the cell from spinning so much. When he finally felt like he could walk at least a little, he took a deep breath, standing and walking towards the other bed. Carefully sitting down on the edge, he silently watched over Sakuma as he slept. Genda frowned at the bruises and scrapes that covered his body, enough of them far too clear even with the clothes covering the worst of it. He hated it. It had been so long since Sakuma had been hurt this badly… Genda clenched a fist, ignoring the pain suddenly spiking through the numbness in his hands. He had promised to himself that Sakuma wouldn’t have to suffer like this again, not after their fateful match against the Zeus… and yet he failed, just like that time. When had he become such a pathetic keeper that he couldn’t even protect the ones he loves?

Caught up as he was in his own frustration and pain, he almost didn’t hear the soft groan. His attention was immediately on Sakuma, his eyes fluttering open, squinting in the dimly lit cell. He had to stop wearing an eye patch once they got kidnapped- Kageyama had been cruel enough to take it away, knowing just how badly it would affect him, how much he hated to have such a weakness exposed for everyone to see. Genda was only lucky that Sakuma trusted him enough not to feel the need to hide around him.

“G… G-Genda…?”

“Hey, Sakuma… you should keep resting, you’re still hurt.”

Sakuma didn’t pay him any mind, just forcing himself to sit up, even when the pain in his leg nearly stopped him.

“S-shut up- y-you…”

“I’m fine.” Lying like that had become an instinct over the years, still doing it even when everyone around him knew too well how to pick apart his lies.

Not believing him even before getting an answer to his unspoken question, Sakuma just pulled him closer, squinting as he looked at his face, then carefully inspecting his hands. With his gloves already falling apart after just a few uses of that cursed hissatsu, it wasn’t hard to imagine how his hands must look like. Or feel- if he could still feel anything in them. It was really a miracle for him to even be able to still use them- how he hadn’t lost all movement in them, Sakuma wasn’t sure. He didn’t really want to know either, just grateful knowing that he’d still be able to use them.

“Please… be more careful…” They both knew just how much Genda was sacrificing himself.

Sighing, Genda didn’t reply, didn’t even have an answer for that. Instead, he opened his arms, allowing Sakuma to get comfortable hiding in them, careful of keeping his leg out of reach. With no one else to turn to, the only comfort they could find in that hell was each other, the comfort they so desperately needed. Genda could only wish to ever hold Sakuma like this in a better situation, just the two of them without worrying about whether or not they would get through another day, about what their next injury would do or how many bruises they’d have to nurse back to health by the end of the day. For now, he’d just be there for him, helping him stay on his feet and get through everything Kageyama put them through. It was the least he could do for him.

“… Genda?” He looked at Sakuma, waiting for him to finish. “… Do you… do you think… that they have noticed? That we’re missing?”

It was one of those rare moments when Sakuma would push aside all the anger and whirlwind of emotions that would always be there right below the surface, threatening to drown him. Genda was the only one allowed to see this side of him, to see him at his most vulnerable.

“… I’m sure they have- we have skipped enough calls already, they must be worried sick and looking everywhere right now.” He refused to believe otherwise, pure conviction in his voice.

“And do you think they’ll find us?”

“… They have to.” He didn’t say that they were far too likely to find them, considering just how much the desire for revenge had twisted Kageyama. He didn’t want to say that it was scarily possible for the cruel man to just use them as bait.

Sakuma nodded, and for a moment, there was silence. Then, he looked up at Genda again.

Whatever Genda was expecting, it wasn’t the tight hug, tighter than what he thought would be possible in that situation.

“… Stop doing so much for me, you idiot. You don’t have to push yourself so much.”

True, he didn’t have to. Not like that would be enough to stop him. He hated hurting Sakuma, but… he hated even more seeing him fall to the ground crawling in pain over and over, kicked down and pushed back up until he would breakdown all over again.

“… I can’t let you suffer so much…”

Sakuma only sighed, getting a bit more comfortable in his arms. It was something he had always disliked about Genda, how easily he could throw his own life away for anyone he cared for. He was so selfless… it would kill him one day. Sakuma might have been scared of few things, but that thought alone was enough to terrify him, shivers running down his spine as he held Genda a bit closer. He couldn’t afford to let that happen.

“You know I can’t watch you suffer either, you idiot. At least take better care of yourself.”

“… I’ll try.” It was the best Sakuma would get out of him. It would have to do for now- it’s not like they had that much of a choice in the matter.

Until someone would come for them to find new ways of breaking them down and forcing them to keep carrying Kageyama’s will, they would keep finding refuge in each other, they would keep being each other’s rock, each other’s comfort in all that darkness.

And until they could find a way out, either with the help of their friends or on their own, they would have to be each other’s hope.


End file.
